dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 Chat The bird has left the nest. Chat asap. Chat Ready to chat if your on. DAtDA Final Chat Hey, we should chat asap. 3W Echo, George's text isn't showing up on the page, but it's there in Source. :( Alex Jiskran 12:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch In the game, after Gryffindor scored, you gave posession, back to them. Is this correct, or did you mean to give it to Hufflepuff? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Madame Malkin's Who's RPing the owner here, Echo? Because if no-one else wants to, I will happily. :) Alex Jiskran 13:18, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Ollivander's Wand Shop I have noticed that there are two Ollivander Pages. One for the Diagon Alley Shop and the other for Hogsmeade so I created a little disambiguation for Ollivander's found here. Hope thats alright. 14:39, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch Warning I saw you left a note on User:TemptingTemptress's page about her having to post as the Gryffindor Seeker within 24 hours but User:Lilly Lovegood(2) is the owner of the Gryffindor Seeker. --~Peislandgal (talk) 02:32, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Ollivander and Einar I want to tell you something, OOC and not on the page, Echo, and leave you to judge how much of it Ollivander would know/sense/deduce, and how he would respond. Einar's own wand is a unique Acacia/Blackthorn hybrid with a freely given Re'em horn core, and thus possessed of an extremely powerful, and "to death" loyal, female personality. Einar believes the moment may well come when, for the good of the cause, he will need to commit himself to a hopeless combat, and even sacrifice himself willingly, and he doesn't believe the wand will "allow" this, hence his desire for the Manticore, which will give him even greater raw firepower, and, he hopes, have some unexpected "X factor" in the Mahogany component. As I say, I'm very happy for you to shape Ollivander's response using, or implying, as much or as little knowledge of this as you see fit. :) Alex Jiskran 11:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Declaration of war Echo, Bond has said to me that Germany ISN'T part of the Conservation Confederacy, at least officially, and Rebekka's signature shouldn't be on there. Germany's name does not appear specifically in the body of the text, only Italy and Russia (I know, because I wrote it :) ). Alex Jiskran 21:31, September 7, 2012 (UTC) The Leaky Cauldron and Honeydukes I realised, after I missed you on Chat, Echo, that I was conducting an unauthorised intrusion into S &S "airspace" with The Leaky Cauldron, so I wanted to check it wasn't a problem. Can you check the page, and tell me if anything doesn't conform to standards, and perhaps glance at Jennifer Thompson, who I'll obviously flesh out over the next few days. Also, if you want some to RP the Honeydukes couple, I'm happy to be part of a rotating team, or even just the player. Alex Jiskran 08:21, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop Whats going to happen to the Tea Shop? Is Madam Puddifoot going to be the owner or a character of own own. I have created a little template to use in Madam Puddifoot's. 08:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hogsmeade outpost I've been discussing it with Kira, Echo, and I had an idea for Dervish and Banges, in Hogsmeade. What if, given its "machinery" inclinations, the shop was opened as the Ministry's spying station, to keep an eye on Hogwarts, and, especially, the various devices owned by its students? It would still service the general public, but it would have a second, covert function as well. Kira's Xylianne Molyneaux would, to my mind, make a great choice for shopkeeper. Let me know what you think, please. Alex Jiskran 10:08, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch When you get the chance, could you please update the match? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:49, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. I'm also planning on trying to get Lily and Ashley's flat set up today so we can rp there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:49, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how can I get a wand? Don't know how to use the talk bubble or RP in Ollivander's Shop. HallowGalleon40 (talk) 21:49, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Ollivander's Pierre Trudeau and Sarah Norman would both love to chat with Mr. Ollivander, Echo, whenever you get the time. :) Alex Jiskran 17:12, September 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: I think it would be good to rp with Ashley and Lily in the Headmaster's Office, and possibly at their new flat Ashley Flame/Ashley and Lily's Flat if you didn't see it. You still need to make Ashley's room. I'm posing on the meeting soon. Also, Kisk will probably be my 2nd, but I hadn't thought about it yet. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:33, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Prof. Plasmus Everything in his talk bubble, Echo, still links back to Wind. If he is going to be the DADA professor, maybe the DADA basic page mention of his name should be a link. Alex Jiskran 06:54, September 15, 2012 (UTC) PS Thanks for "talking" to Pierre. :) A B-Day Well, you could always look at the top of my userpage, but in case your too busy or lazy for that, don't worry, I can just type all this out instead. :P. It's Monday. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Peter Vadas I know you're busy, Echo, but if this guy is to be part of the Wizengamot, he needs at least a little detail on his char page. Alex Jiskran 16:57, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch I got Elizabeth to post on the match. Sorry for the delay. --~Peislandgal (talk) 14:59, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Shop's Hey Echo. I have a proposition to make. I think we should make all of the shops at Hogsmeade, and a category page for it. I think it would be useful, and help RPers to explore Harry's world to an even greater extent. I have a feeling that when you reply back you may say that we won't have enough worker's. If you need me to, I can become quite a few of those workers, and Im sure a few other users might want to help. If you could please owl me back, I would be very greatful. Thanks Colin687 00:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Ministry Echo, I think that the attack should happen this evening, and I had thought that right after the WHPS meeting was when they were attcking timeline-wise, so nobody could go leave, tell anyone etc, and they would just go do it. If not, that's fine, but that was my thought. I'll wait for you to post at the ministry first, but let me know and we'll get this going. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:53, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :For Lily and Ashley, they can't exactly leave or not be there...so they'll have to go through with it I think, and see if they can seperate from their groups or break off on their own if they see a chance. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:44, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :I did at the Ministry of Magic Atrium. It has begun. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:52, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Dept. of Morale and Info Echo, please tell me if you think it's too harsh, but given TT's non-communcation phase, and the fact that she's done nothing as Dept. Head, I'm looking to promote Red's Leo Agneau. If you have a better suggestion, please let me know. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 11:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Echo Hey Echo! Wanna have a German-Aimery epic duel in the Ministry? >:D Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:05, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Homework Two things, Echo, one specific, one general. The specific is - Did you know the pages for Ashley Flame's Fifth Year Homework are still floating around? They crop up in the "Orphaned Pages" list. The general is - what's the policy on plagiarism in homework from students here? I just ran across an Amortentia description several levels of language out of reach for its purported author, and it made me wonder. I assume, as long as they modify it a bit, and take out the terms they themselves don't know and understand, that it's enough. Alex Jiskran 07:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Classes Next Year For next year's classes, I assume you want to teach the younger students again in DAtDA? Aslo, I ask that this year you try to be around and update the class a little more frequently. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:27, September 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi! This is TT and sorry for not logging in to prove it but I have so much schoolwork to handle I am just too lazy to log in. Could you tell Bond that I will not be able to handle both classes and will instead hand it on to a regular user or some other user. 16:55, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Shopping issues Echo, can I create a talk bubble for the Honeydukes' owners and clear some of the RP on that page? Also, do you want me to post a few times as Olympia Bullstride, because Eeylops' has a backlog too. Alex Jiskran 15:53, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Weasleys' needs adding to the list of shops that could use service. I'm happy to do it. A Caecey's Locket One of my characters, Caecey Rookou-Greengrass (NOT related to the canon Greengrass family, just a daughter of Belle Linda's Tulula Greengrass) has a locket, and the function I have planned for it may make it a Relic too, so I thought I would check. The necklace conceals a small bottle of Felix Felicis, which magically refills when handed to the next owner. It cn only be used when it is needed, and it itself can sense this, so it will burst open. This is also a Rookou family heirloom. Me and Jisk reckon it may be considered a relic. Disregard it. I sorted it with Bond. Mixed bag It's a "good news, bad news" kind of situation, Echo. I managed to add the Honeydukes owner to the Diagon template, but somehow in the process (and I copied and modified "Eeylops" not "Ollivander") I've caused it to generate an Ollivander talk bubble ahead of EVERY other one. Who should I ask to help me fix the code on this? Alex Jiskran 08:05, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Head Girl Your character Ashley Flame has been selected to be Head Girl. Please post on the Prefects' Carriage in your section, and in the Headmaster's Office in the appropriate section. Also, your dorm this year will be the Head Dormitories instead of Slytherin Common Room, though of course you can go into both. If you have any questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:58, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Deputy Head I was just making sure that your character Joseph Euclide wanted to remain Deputy Headmaster. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi, it's Mist. My character Anna Venus Grace has just been apointed to the Slytherin Quidditch team captain, and I was wondering... Is Ashley still at hogwarts? Does she still want to be on the quidditch team? Sorry I'm a little ignorant here... Anyway, let me know. Thanks, 00:02, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Alright. I'm working from home the next couple days, so I should be on. We'll tag up, and I'll see if Bryans can find a spare moment to jump on with us. Make sure you know what you want to talk about, as we may not have a whole lot of time. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:17, September 26, 2012 (UTC) The Student of the Week Is the student of the week still happening? Just wondering. 14:58, September 28, 2012 (UTC) WHPS Member Hey Echo, long time no chat. I was wondering if I could get my character Derek Arthur Kunze into the WHPS. Please owl back. Thanks Colin687 12:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC) If you don't mind, comming on for a chat would you? xD I'm so sorry I missed you! If your still on I should be on till 7:30ish. I'll watch this time xD RP's and Other Things Let's see if I can get this all in one go... *German Alkaev *Ashley Flame/Ashley and Lily's Flat *Headmaster's Office *Forum:Demotion of User:Sonofapollo *The International Confederation of Wizards (if you have one, which I don't think you do...) I think that's all the links. Need to be thinking about the following... *Who (if anyone) should replace SoA if he's demoted. I have some ideas, so I'll try to grab you on chat. *Thinking about the next WHPS meeting *We should probably rp Barant and Levista sometime in the Black Estate. *Classes have started, so post on any Ashley would attend. *Quidditch Matches will begin next week. I'll get the first match set up tomorrow. *Activity Implementation Department. I've had some interesting ideas about it recently, so I'd like to talk with you about them. *You haven't rped Professor Joseph Euclide in a while...what's going on with him? I think that's it for now...I'll try to catch you on chat tonight or tomorrow. Don't feel like you have to do all this right away, I just wanted to help point out what I had noticed needs updated. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:37, October 1, 2012 (UTC) DADA Errr....hi Echo. Listen, I just wanted to talk to you. I was once again approved to co-teach with you, so you wanna continue the same routine we did last year with Joesph teaching young kids and Amias teaching older kids. Or do you wanna switch roles? It doesn't matter much to me, I just wanted to clear things up with you and see how we were gonna do things. Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Bubble How do I make a bubble, please? Sword Gye (talk) 00:57, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Help! hey echo.. My character has been sorted loong ago.. i just dint hav the time to log in due to projects, assignments, being out of station and such.. So i was wondering could i join the classes for 5th year now? and if so how.. I have no idea how to proceed with anything. would sincerely appreciate all the help.. thnx.. Shadowvine (talk) 11:33, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Deputy Heads Both are still deputies. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:14, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Activity Imp Meeting Hey Echo, I am trying to hold the Activity Imp Meeting on Colmbus Day at 6pm, does that work for you? Please check the details here: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zanzan28/Gettin_Back_Into_Gear Thanks for your congratulations!!! I already owled you about this earlier, but you must have missed it, so... It's a new year of quiditch, and I'm going around and finding out who will be on this year's team. So if you plan on having Ashley Flame continue as a Slytherin beater, please let me know ASAP; we have a match soon! Thanks, 02:04, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Student of the Week Hello Echo i 'm Cap i was thinking that can my character Alex Longbottom can be the student of this week btw i dont see you at chat please come on when u are online Captain<Pikachu 14:17, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. And also, thanks for reminding me about admins not in as many leadership positions this year... perhaps I should find someone else with a team char to captain? Anyway, thanks (again) 19:38, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Ollivander Echo, how would you feel about RPing Garrick in Vetus Tenibrus/Cave? It's not remotely essential, I just think it might be fun, and it would help narrow down the qualities of his wand, which is a registered Relic. Alex Jiskran 22:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ICW You have a message waiting on German Alkaev's page. Thanks! RP *General RP:Hospital Wing. Mary was called on in Healing as nobody was answering. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:08, October 9, 2012 (UTC) WHPS Meeting Hey Echo, Bond wanted me to message you and ask you to through a meeting for the WHPS sometime this week to plan an attack. Please PM Bond for details on the attack, etc. Thanks, :The next big WHPS event will occur next weekend, so we need to get the WHPS set up. I hope to catch you this weekend, but if not I'll get everythign set up next Monday. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:16, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Wondering if we could meet this weekend before I implement my department. Any specific times work for you? Thanks, Dropping by Haven't seen you for a while, Echo, so I just wondered how the Leadership course was going, and RL in general. Alex Jiskran 09:28, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Will u look at my sorting page for Clove Hyland Audrajoye 15:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Kidnap? Alex Jiskran 19:20, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Vetus Tenibrus/Cave Echo, whenever you're ready, Vetus is waiting for Ollivander. Alex Jiskran 15:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Euclides Office Hey Echo, I think you might've forgotten about the RP in Euclides office. It's fine though, i forgot as well. But if you would post there id appreciate it. Thanks :) Colin687 21:43, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Blog for Sorting People Hey Echo, Zan here. I was wondering if it would be possible for you to make a quick blog explaining what we talked about for the sorting perspective. I made one for the activity Imp reps already and there is a lot of it already there. So hope we can get this department to happen this weekend! Thanks SO MUCH!!!!!! Office You have a message in the Head of Ravenclaw's Office. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Black Lake and Forbidden Forest Whenever one tries to edit either page, the entire window freezes. This doesn't only happen to me but to other users too. I was wondering if there is anything wrong with them? Just a thought Haven't seen you for a while, Echo, so just to say I hope everything's OK. Take care, Alex Jiskran 10:55, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Baby Time! Do you want to role-play with Evanesca using Faye? I have been craving for a role-play for a while, especially one with Faye. Character Stuff Just so you know, I'm borrowing your character Joseph Euclide and RPing him for the Hogwarts battle, so he'll be present/Head of House etc. Also, I RPed in the General RP:Hospital Wing and St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries/Fourth Floor, showing Ashley having some reaction to her new curse. I know you won't be around much in the near future, so I thought I would give your characters somewhere to be. If you would like to RP Ashley there, feel free. Also, I thought I would post on your DAtDA class tomorrow just to keep things updated. If there's anything else that needs doing in your absence, let me know, otherwise I'll leave everything else as is. I hope you're at least feeling alright, as being sick is no fun, but just sux when you feel sick too. I pray you'll get better soon. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:15, October 23, 2012 (UTC) In mind Just a note to say, I hope things are improving for you, Echo, and you are constantly in our thoughts and discussions here. Take care and get well, Alex Jiskran 09:48, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Just thinking of you Nothing much, Echo, just to let you know you're a constant topic of conversation, and everyone hopes to hear from you as soon as circumstances allow. Take care, Alex Jiskran 17:09, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Welcome back! You were missed by everyone, but most of all by me. I read your blog, and am glad things have at least stabilized for you for the time being. I can't get on chat until 3:00 my time at the earliest, and 5:00 would be best. Let me know when to be on, and I'll be there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:50, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yesterday would have been better. :P. Anway, I might be able to get on chat later this afternoon..but only for you! It'll probably be after about 4:00 my time, just so you know... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:55, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I missed you yesterday...things got hectic, ancd I looked up and it was 9:00 my time. Anyway, I hope to catch you on chat soon. Again, sorry. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:16, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Tagging Since most people with a half-dozen chars or more now have a category, Echo, is it OK to create one for you? :) Alex Jiskran 19:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry about that. I was so busy yesterday so I couldn't reply. I may only rp on weekends it seems but I will try to on weekdays. 08:06, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Hey, could you sort my char?Rinaraven1411 (talk) 00:05, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Hey Echo, I haven't seen you around recently, and wanted to check and see how things were going. I'm assuming that you won't have any finals for your class? Also, I wanted to make sure you were aware of the admin meeting this weekend. Anyway, I hope your doing well, and to hear from you soon. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC)